This invention is concerned with a compound of structural formula: ##STR1##
or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, wherein R is --SCF.sub.3 or --SO.sub.2 CF.sub.3.
It is also concerned with a process for preparing the novel compounds, pharmaceutical compositions comprising the novel compounds as active ingredients, and a method of treating psychoses by administration of the novel compounds to a psychotic patient. Thioxanthenylidine piperidines are known in the art and known to have pharmacological activity. For example, the parent compound and the 2-chloro analog were described as antiserotonin and antihistaminic agents by Engelhardt et al. in J. Med. Chem., 8, 829 (1965). Similar activities are described for the halo, alkyl, perfluoroalkyl, and alkoxy analogs by Engelhardt et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,640. Kaiser et al., in J. Med. Chem., 17, 57 (1974) describes the chloro and trifluoromethyl derivatives as neuroleptic agents as measured by their ability to cause ptosis, catalepsy and decreased motor activity in rats.